parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Human King
The Human King is Princess Rapunzel's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast *Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) as Baby Simba *Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940) as Young Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) as Young Nala *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Adult Simba *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Adult Nala *Mushu (Mulan) as Timon *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Pumbaa *Derek (The Swan Princess) as Mufasa *Odette (The Swan Princess) as Sarabi *Lord Ralphscoe (Son of Hades and Maleficent) as Scar *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as Shenzi *Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) as Banzai *The Joker (Batman) as Ed *Genie (Aladdin) as Rafiki *Blu (Rio) as Zazu *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Sarafina *Random Great Villains as The Hyena Clan Scenes *The Human King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Human King part 2 - Lord Ralphscoe and Derek's Conversation *The Human King part 3 - Pinocchio's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Human King part 4 - A: Pinocchio's Pouncing Lesson / B: "The Morning Report" *The Human King part 5 - Lord Ralphscoe and Pinocchio's Conversation *The Human King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Human King part 7 - In the Elephant Graveyard (part 1) *The Human King part 8 - In the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Scarlet Overkill, Mr. Tweedy and The Joker) *The Human King part 9 - In the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Derek to the Rescue) *The Human King part 10 - Kings of the Past *The Human King part 11 - "Be Prepared" *The Human King part 12 - The Stampede/Derek's Death/Pinocchio Runs Away *The Human King part 13 - Lord Ralphscoe Takes Over *The Human King part 14 - Meet Mushu and Kronk *The Human King part 15 - Past Your Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Human King part 16 - Lord Ralphscoe and Blu's Conversation *The Human King part 17 - Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Human King part 18 - Rapunzel Chased Kronk/The Reunion *The Human King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Human King part 20 - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel's Argument/Meet the Genie/Flynn Rider's Destiny *The Human King part 21 - The King has Returned/Mushu and Kronk's Distraction *The Human King part 22 - Flynn Rider Confronts Ralphscoe/Flynn Rider Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Human King part 23 - Flynn Rider vs. Lord Ralphscoe/Lord Ralphscoe's Death/Happy Ending *The Human King part 24 - End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Human King part 25 - End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Young Simba 595157-alice1 large.jpg|Alice as Young Nala Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Adult Simba Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Adult Nala Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Timon Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Pumbaa Derek-cel-1.jpg|Derek as Mufasa Char_47999.jpg|Odette as Sarabi Lord Ralphie.jpg|Lord Ralphscoe as Scar Scarlet fight with ruby.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Shenzi Mr tweedy.jpg|Mr. Tweedy as Banzai Joker as Jafar.jpg|The Joker as Ed Genie aladdin.png|Genie as Rafiki Blu1.jpg|Blu as Zazu Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora as Sarafina Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs